


The Blood of A Pirate

by AngelCakeszee



Series: Linked Universe Fics [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Author is Open to Constructive Criticism, Bonding, Family, Fluff, Gen, Knight Dad is named Northum but is called Nor for short, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, Pirate Buddies!, Pirate Dad is named Logan, Post-Canon, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wind is the best Pirate buddy, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCakeszee/pseuds/AngelCakeszee
Summary: Since the day Wild woke up from his 100-year sleep. He noticed how there would be moments where it feels like a memory is trying to resurface. Sometimes they would, other times, nothing but a tugging feeling would appear at the back of his mind. So he learned to get used to it and ever since he saved his Hyrule, he only felt the tug of a memory trying to resurface. Never seeing the memory itself even after he started his second adventure with other Links that were the reincarnation of the hero spirit.That changes when him and the other Links get dropped into the middle of the Great Sea.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Legend, Wild & Wind, Wind & Time
Series: Linked Universe Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084898
Comments: 21
Kudos: 154





	The Blood of A Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the idea of Wild having a pair of gays dads, one is an ex-pirate that became a blacksmith and the other one is the knight dad. This was a discussion started on the LU discord cause I mentioned that the dad in the concept art looked more like a blacksmith rather than a knight and then someone else came up with the idea of him having two dads so then it made sense with what was canon and I just fell in love with the idea and so I ended up writing a 13k word one shot on it.
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy it!

The sound of humming could be heard coming from Wild as he sets the fried fish that has finished cooking to the side. So then he could get started on making the mash potatoes next while the background was filled with the sounds of the other Links talking amongst themselves as they set their bedrolls out.

The warmth of the fire helped chase way the chilly bite of the nighttime air as the sun sets behind them while he cooked. Slowly allowing the sky in Twilight's Hyrule to be filled with stars.

Wild smiles to himself as he hears the firm thundering steps that he knew belonged to the youngest member of their group.

"What are you cooking Wild?" Wind asked with his usual toothy grin as he plops himself right next to Wild on the ground. But Wild could also see how his shoulders seemed to slouch with an invisible weight carried upon them, weighing them down.

"Fried fish with mashed potatoes." Wild answers, waiting to see if the sailor will say something on his own since he knew how much the kid hated being babied while he stirs the mashed potatoes.

"Yum!" Wind cheers as he flops backward onto the ground while Wild grins and the other Links begin to join them around the fire.

"You know, even the star patterns in our worlds are different from each other." Wind says as he stares up at the sky with a faraway look in his eye and arms folded behind his head.

There was something about the word stars, that caused a familiar sensation of something being tugged at the back of Wild's mind.

But he pushed the feeling aside in favor of exchanging a look with the other Links. Knowing he wasn't the only one to notice how the Sailor wasn't as energetic as he usually was.

"Star patterns?" Twilight asks while Wild begins putting food onto plates and passing them out to the Links.

Wind sits up at the question with a grin, and his eyes look a little bit brighter. "Ya! You can make shapes out of a gather of stars which are called constellations in the sky. Ever since I left my world, I haven't been able to find any of the constellations I would usually look for when I was out traveling the Great Sea..." Wind says as his smile falters a little and rubs the back of his neck.

"Which makes you feel pretty far from your world and your home." Hyrule then speaks up. "It's alright to admit to feeling homesick Wind, we all feel it."

Wind makes a face at that. "I know, I just feel childish when I say it."

"Don't worry about that kid." Warriors says with a grin as he ruffles Wind's hair, getting a sputtered complaint out of him.

"Though, I don't see why knowing the constellations is important," Hyrule says, which causes Wind to turn his head back towards Hyrule with a wide grin as he opens his mouth.

But something about Hyrule's question caused something to click in Wild's head and ended up blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Isn't it because constellations help sailors navigate through the sea and know which direction to go if you don't have a map or a compass?" Wild's response earned a few looks of surprise, the sudden attention made Wild squirm uncomfortably but the bright smile he got from Wind, made him smile as the sailor nodded his head.

"Ya! How did you know that?" Wind asked, which Wild shrugs in response. His usual got to answer than he doesn't know how he knows something due to his memory. Which made Wind let out a groan while other Links laughed.

"I hate your memory loss." Wind says with a huff while Wild snorts.

"Don't worry, I hate it too," Wild says with a grin. "But isn't your world one of the only ones we haven't been to yet? We should be heading there soon then."

"Mine world and Wind's world." Four says as he points his fork at Wild.

"Well then, when we visit your world, Wind. You'll have to show us your constellations." Time says which gets an energetic nod from the sailor.

"Of course!" Wild smiles, glad to see that the Sailor's slump shoulders from before was gone, the invisible weight now lifted.

Lately, Wild's been noticing how whenever Wind is telling them about one of his sailing stories or talking about pirates. A tugging feeling would rear itself at the back of his head.

Meaning that was a memory was trying to resurface but for some reason, something was stopping it from completely resurfacing itself.

At first, he would try to focus on the feeling. But after a while, nothing would come up for that effort so he pushed the feeling to the side. Hoping that maybe listening to more of the Sailor's stories would one day help bring whatever memory it's trying to bring to the forefront of his mind.

"What's your favorite thing about sailing?" Wild asked, wanting to keep Wind talking by his world. Even if it doesn't bring any of his memories forward, at least at the end it makes the sailor smile.

"It's definitely being able to find and explore new things!" Wind answers immediately with his usual toothy grins.

That answer causes a feeling of deja vu to wash over Wild but he smiles as he ignores the feeling and instead continues to focus on Wind.

"Can you tell me about what kind of new things you have found and explored?"

"Sure!"

* * *

A few days after that night, Wild finds himself breaching the surface of the sea as he takes a gasp of salty air. Water sputters from his mouth as he coughs while the night's cold air mixed with saltwater causes his eyes to sting.

He blinks water from his eyes, as he looks around himself. He could hear the sounds of the other Links coughing and the outline of their figures in the dark night.

"Sound off!" Wild hears Time call out and one by one, each Link takes turns yelling out their name, including Wild.

Except for Wind. "I recognize these stars! We're in my world!" Wind calls out instead of his name, causing Wild to let out a snort while Legend could be heard letting out a groan.

"Great. That means we'll be sailing at some point. I hate ships." Legend grumbles while Wind laughs in response.

"Ah, cheer up Legend, sailing isn't so-" Wind begins, only to get cut off when a light shines on top of them suddenly. Bringing them to groan at having a bright light in their eyes as they turn around. Now noticing a ship has come out of the night out of nowhere.

"Link? Is that you?" The voice of a girl yelling out brings Wild and the boys to look up. Seeing a girl lending over the edge of the ship with a hand wrapped tightly around a rope net that had her blonde hair tied up into a messy top knot and tan skin as she grins widely down at them. "And here I thought you falling overboard days were over!"

"I did not fall overboard Tetra!" Wind yells back as he swims towards the ship with a scowl. "Me and my friends were dropped by a portal into the ocean!"

That got a laugh out of the girl while Wild and the other Links exchange knowing grins as they recognize the name to belong to Wind's Zelda, who he speaks of a lot in his stories.

"You're lucky that I've been on most of your crazy adventures or I wouldn't be inclined to believe you when you say that," Tetra calls out as she throws a rope ladder over the side of the ship.

Wind sticks her tongue at her before he starts climbing up the rope ladder first while the other Links follow suit with Wild to be the last one to climb it.

The cold night air hit him full blast once he had pulled himself out of the sea fully. A shiver running through his body as his wet, soaked clothes hung heavily on him.

Wild smiles when Twilight offers a hand, he grabs it and Twilight helps haul him onto the ship. Upon stepping onto the ship. 

Another shiver runs through Wild's body, but not because of the cold. As there was something about standing on the ship that felt natural to Wild. But he immediately noticed how the other Links didn't seem to feel the same way as the ones who were standing stumble to the rough rocking of the ship with the exception of Wind as he looked to be in his element as him and Tetra bicker playfully with each other

"How are you able to stand on this thing like it's nothing?" Legend grumbles as he lends against the ship's edge on his knees, looking like he was about to kneel over.

Wild just gives him a shrug and a small smile which caused Legend to roll his eyes while Tetra smirks at them.

"Well it's good to see that Link isn't the only one here with some sea legs," Tetra says as she gives Wild a nod. "Wild right? Link has sent me letters about the journey you all have been on so we already know all about your situation of you all being other heroes of courage from other worlds or eras."

"Well, that definitely simplifies things for us. Thank you for bringing us aboard." Time says as he holds a hand out to Tetra which Tetra shakes with a nod and a smirk.

There was something by the way Tetra stood, Wild noticed, with her back straight and her head held high that made it seem like she stood taller than Time despite her being no taller than Wind.

The ship then gave a sudden jolt. Throwing off the Links that had finally found their footing to their knees with a groan.

Except for Wind and Wild of course who stand looking a little surprised while Tetra let out a sigh.

Wind then sniffs the air with narrowed eyes as realization crosses his face as he seems to find whatever he was looking for. 

His head then whips around to face Tetra. "There's a big storm coming this way, isn't there?" That made Wild frown while Legend pales even more while the rest of the Links shared worried looks with each other at the sight of the troubled look on Wind's face. "That would explain why the water is acting so rough."

Tetra lets out a small huff as she smirks. "I was beginning to wonder if your senses had dulled during your time off of the sea. But yes, I'm afraid your timing isn't all that great as we got a big storm heading our way so I'm going to need all hands on deck." Tetra says before frowning as she looks over to where Legend. "Except for you, you can head down into the holding. I don't need someone that is going to be sick the whole time."

Legend let out a huff at that as Hyrule helps him stand onto his feet. "Ya, ya, I know," Legend responded, surprising Wild and the Links when he offered the attempt in fighting back. Earning the Vet some concern and worried looks from the Links as Hyrule helps him head down below the deck.

It wasn't long after Hyrule had gotten back onto the deck that thick gray clouds started appearing over their heads in the sky.

In a matter of minutes, it began to rain, it didn't even start off as light at first. It came down in sheets of thick rain while the wind howled at them. Whipping their hair into their faces as it became hard to see through the rain that was soaking their already soaked clothing even more.

By that point though, Tetra had already turned towards her pirate crew and started shouting orders at them while Wind conversed quietly with her for a moment before turning around and starting directing and showing the Links what they could do to help keep the ship from sinking in the storm.

It was definitely a sight to Wild to see the little Sailor in his element. But it wasn't a sight Wild could appreciate for long as he soon finds himself relying on instinct to tie some knots around the sails with Twilight. To keep them from getting blown away and torn away in the storm's crazy wind.

But the sound of Twilight muttering curses under his breath breaks Wild out of his focus as he finishes off another knot. Looking over at Twilight, Wild could see that his ropes kept slipping off where he was trying to tie them along with his fingers as they kept losing their grip thanks to the rain and the freezing cold that was numbing them.

"How the hell are you doing this?" Twilight's yelled over the pounding of the rain as Wild shoos Twilight's hands away and takes over tying or fixing the knots that Twilight was struggling with.

Wild shrugs which he has started to get really tired of doing but ignores it to focus on tying the knots as quickly as possible.

But then the sound of a loud boisterous laughter could be heard over the roaring of the rain. Causing Wild to snap his head upwards as his hands tighten around the rope that was still in his hands causing it to bite into his skin while he takes in the sight of this big man that appeared to be around Time's height but had muscles that were thicker than Time's and Twilight's muscles as he stood tall and proud with a wide stance while hands grip the steering wheel tightly.

Despite the fact that this man seemed to be a random stranger that Wild didn't know the name of. Wild didn't feel an ounce of fear at being in the presence of this man. There was something oddly familiar about him and Wild could feel his name on the tip of his tongue.

Waiting to be said but it was like his tongue had fallen numb, feeling heavy and useless while his mind draws a blank on whatever this man's name was. But Wild knew that he knew this man and wasn't sure how he did. But he knew he did, he could by the feeling of warmth and comfort that appeared in his chest and bones. Chasing away the numbing cold at the sound of the man's laughter as Wild took in the sight of the man before him.

"Don't you worry about a thing Link! Your amazing pirate dad has everything under control!" The man calls out with a large grin that immediately causes Wild's stiff body to relax. "Never a better time to feel alive than when you're stuck in a storm that is trying to wreck your ship!"

The man then lets out another boisterous laugh while confusion runs through Wild.

_But I thought that my father was a knight? That's what Zelda had said._

"But let's not tell your father about this! We don't get a "I told you so" from him since he did try to warn us about this storm!" The man calls out as he looks over his shoulder to give Wild a grin for a second before looking forwards again. Only to whip his head around again, but this time there was no grin and the man's eyes were wide in fear. "Link! Look out!"

Wild blinks in surprise as he jolts at the yell. But when he opens his eyes again, he finds that the man and the steering wheel are gone leaving behind nothing for him to be looking at but a railing and the wooden panels of the ship's flooring.

But the rain continued to rain down on him like icy bullets that stabbed into his skin while the wind continued to howl in his ears as he stood there in shock. Trying to wrap his mind around what he just saw as he comes to the slow realization that what he saw wasn't actually there.

What he saw was a memory.

His thought process stopped there when next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground with the air knocked out of him from how hard he hit and before he could get himself to move, there were hands on his arms and shoulders that were pulling him back up onto his feet while his body was still frozen in a state of shock.

_Did he really just see a memory?_

He shook his head as he saw Twilight stand in front of him with his hands on his shoulder while Warriors hung back behind Twilight. Both had looks of concern as they studied Wild.

"Are you alright Wild?" Twilight asked as Wild shook their hands off and nodded.

"Ya, just a little bruised. What happened?"

"A barrel got loose and went flying towards you! Would have knocked you out if Twilight hasn't tackled you to the ground when he did" Warriors yells over the rain.

Wild nods thoughtfully with a wince. "Ya, that sounds about right! It's pretty common for things to go flying and come loose during a storm!" Wild says as he waves them off. "But we still got work to do so we need to get back to it!" Wild tells him as he waves them off and moves to continue tying off the rest of the knots.

At least, that is what Wild tried to do but his focus kept breaking as his mind kept trying to drift back to the memory he saw which he knew that all the Links were noticing. It got to the point where Wind asked Wild if he could head down to the hold to check on Legend and to see how he was doing.

Which stung a little as Wild knew that was Wind trying to nicely ask for Wild to get out of the way as him being distracted wasn't very helpful to them. Wild understood why Wind had to send him down to the holding though.

So with a nod in acknowledgment, he heads on down below deck and finds Legend curled up on his side beside a wooden bucket with his back towards Wild.

"You alright there Vet?" Wild asks as he walks up to Legend and sits down beside him while Legend lets out a groan as a response.

"Never better." Legend replies sarcastically, earning a light chuckle from Wild as he crosses his legs. "So what are you doing down here? I doubt it's just to check on me or they would have sent Hyrule."

Wild lets out a sigh at that. "I had a memory."

"Oh."

"Ya. I tried to focus back onto what needed to be done afterward but the memory was just so...jarring and sudden that I just couldn't focus on what needed to be done so Wind sent me to go check on you."

"Well, that sucks."

Wild shrugs. "Not really, it wasn't a bad memory, just confusing and sudden." Wild explains as he studies Legend, noticing how the Vet had his eyes screwed shut with a tight grimace on his face causing Wild to frown in worry as he takes his Sheikah slate off of his belt. "Have you thrown up any since coming down here?"

"No...but I feel like I'm going to."

"Hm, well that's good to know. Come on, some water should help with the nausea." Wild says as he takes a bottle of water out of his slate and grabs hold of Legend, gently helping him sit up against the boxes that were tied down in the holding area.

Legend just lets out a groan as he makes a face. "You're not going to give me a choice, are you?"

"Nope," Wild says with a grin as he unscrews the bottle and presses to Legend's face who just rolls his eyes as he takes slow sips of the water. "You know, you're the last person I would expect to have seasickness but it would explain your dislike for ships and sailing."

Legend snorts at that as he pulls away from the water bottle and takes it into his hands. "Really? And here I thought the Sailor would be the last person we would expect to have seasickness."

Wild just raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms over his chest while Legend takes another sip of his water as he is starting to look a little better.

Legend lets out a sigh as he avoids eye contact. "It's not really sea sickness. I just have bad memories of sailing that I don't like to talk or even think about. So I think it's just stressing me out enough to make myself ill."

"Hm. Well, that sucks." Wild echoes Legend's earlier words, making the Vet let out another snort while Wild smiles. "But you do know that whenever you decide you want to talk about it, any of us will be willing to listen, including Hyrule."

Legend nods as he swallows. "I know...I just...I'm just not ready."

Wild bumps shoulders with the Vet, bringing Legend to look up at him while Wild smiles. "That's alright, you can talk about it whenever you're ready."

Legend nods with a small smile as he looks down at his hands which still held the bottled water while ship rocking was becoming less and less wild and a bit more smooth.

"What about that memory you saw, do you want to talk about it?" Legend asked while Wild shrugs.

"Kind of, I don't know to be honest. I'm still trying to make sense of it." Legend frowns at that.

"Was it really that jarring?"

"Ya, it's like, even if you don't have memories of this or that. You can still assume that there are certain facts that are true because they're facts for everyone else. Like, at some point I had a family. I had a mom and a dad cause everyone else had that. And I had birthdays even if I couldn't remember when mine was until I asked Zelda. But this memory...it just..." Wild trails off as he waves his hands around, trying to gesture at what he was trying to get at while Legend nods.

"But this memory just destroyed what you thought you could assume," Legend says as he stares thoughtfully at Wild.

Wild nods as his hands fall to his lap as he stretches his legs out in front of him. "Ya, basically..."

"Well, that sounds frustrating," Legend says with a huff while Wild chuckles.

"What sounds frustrating?" Legend and Wild look up to find Twilight coming down into the hold and towards where they sat with a worried look.

"Oh! Hey Twilight!" Wild greeted with a grin, surprised to see him so soon.

"What's going on up on the deck? Has it calmed down?" Legend asked, which Twilight smiles with a nod causing a breath of relief to leave Legend.

"Ya, I was told to come and tell you guys that you can come back up if you want. It is still raining, just not as hard which is why I'm not planning to go back up. I'm already soaked to the bones. I don't want to get any more wet than needed." Twilight tells them as he takes off the outer layers of his soaked clothing but leaves the last layer of it on.

Wild shook his head. "Ya, no thanks. If I'm not needed then I'm not heading up there until it stops raining."

"Same." Came from Legend which Twilight nods to as he sits down beside Wild.

"Are you doing alright Wild? It looked like you were experiencing some kind of memory earlier." Twilight asked which Wild nods to as he blinks.

"Ya...actually, there is something I wanted to ask you," Wild says while Legend watches curiously while Twilight blinks.

"Oh?" Twilight asked as he tilted his head.

"Ya, I was wondering, is it possible to have two dads?" That got a bewilderment look from Twilight while Legend lets out a choked out snort at Wild's question.

"Oh, uh, I guess. I know in my era being attracted to the same sex is often looked down upon but it's possible that it's not in your world or it happens less than it does in my world so I don't see why not." Twilight answers honestly as he looks to Legend, who shrugs with a grin.

"The people in my era are too busy worrying about getting killed by monsters to worry about who their neighbor is dating." Legend explains. "But they don't have to be dating to be dads. They could have just been best friends that decided to raise kids together for one reason or another."

"That's true too," Twilight says as he looks over to Wild. "Does this have something to do with the memory you saw earlier?"

"Ya, I think I might have a pirate dad and a knight dad." Wild tells them as he rubs the back of his neck with a thoughtful expression.

This earns him shocked looks from both Twilight and Legend before they just spontaneously burst into laughter with Legend hugging his stomach while Twilight slaps his knee.

Wild just looks between the two of them in surprise, not expecting the sudden laughter as he stares at them in confusion. "What? What's so funny?"

"You-You having a-a pirate dad explains fucking everything about you so-so fucking much!" Twilight gaps out between his fits of laughter.

That's when it finally clicked in Wild head as to what they meant. He just lets out a groan as he hides his smile behind his hands.

"So does this mean we should start calling you sailor now too?" Legend asks with his usual snarky grin, looking a hundred times better now while Twilight laughs harder and Wild just shakes his head.

"Oh my goddess, wait until Wind hears about this!" Twilight gasps out, which breaks the Wild's resolve in trying to play calm. Bringing him to burst out into laughter.

As while he still held a lot of questions that were caused by the memory.

In this moment though, It was comforting to know that he wasn't just some perfect silent soldier that did everything right until the Calamity hit them.

It was like a weight he hadn't realized was there had just been lifted from his shoulders as he laughed with his brothers. Coming to understand himself and who he was just a little bit more.

* * *

A sigh of relief escapes Wind as he lends his arms against the side of the ship. Looking over the sea that was starting to calm down as rain fell softly onto him.

He looks up when he feels a presence show up beside him. Surprised when he sees Time standing there, looking out into the sea for a moment before he turns to give Wind a soft smile as gives him a pat on the shoulder.

"You were great up there, I don't think I've ever seen you shine so brightly until you were up there giving us orders and showing us how to do certain tasks." Time spoke softly, causing a blush to crawl up Wind's cheeks as he let out a cough.

"O-oh, i-it's nothing really. Tetra's a much better captain than me and um...ya." Wind says as he shrugs, keeping his eyes down and staring at his hands while guilt was gawking at his heart.

"You feel bad for sending Wild down below deck." Wind lets out a groan at Time's statement.

"Well, I mean, it just...Wild obviously, somehow, knows what needs to be done and how to do it and at first, that seemed great but then he almost got knocked off when that barrel got loose and I noticed how out of it he seemed afterward and when I questioned Twilight about it, he told me he believed that Wild had fallen into some sort of memory before that barrel had almost hit him and I was worried about Wild experiencing another memory but this time he wouldn't have Twilight to push him out of the way fast enough before the next flying object smacks into him or he ends up falling overboard somehow and-and-'' Wind cut himself off with a sigh. "I'm worried he might be a bit mad at him for sending him below deck."

Time hums at that. "I doubt Wild would be mad Wind. It's Wild, he can't handle holding a poker face even if it could save his own life. So if he was mad, I think we would know it. If anything, I think he feels bad for having to make you send him to the hold if he's still thinking about it. Wild always knows how to keep himself busy." Time says thoughtfully as he looks down at Wind. "But the only way to find out is to go down there yourself."

Wind lets out a sigh before straightening himself out as he scolds himself for being childish. "You're right, I think I saw Twilight heading down there earlier so I'll go see what they're up to."

"Ya, I sent him down there to tell them that they can come back up if they want to since everything has calmed down and I also because I knew he was worried about Wild." Time says as Wind nods.

He then gives the old man a small smile and a wave. "Thanks, Time."

"No problem Wind." Time says as he ruffles Wind's hair before turning and heading towards where Warriors stood.

With a deep breath and one last look out at the sea. Wind smiles as turns around and heads over to the stairs that would take him to below the deck.

He was happy to be home in his world and while he knew they weren't quite heading to Outset yet. It was still nice to be in his world and out sailing on the great open sea again.

He wasn't sure what to expect when heading down into the hold, but the last thing he expected was the loud sound of laughter coming from Twilight, Legend, and Wild.

"What are they laughing about?" Wind jumps when he hears Hyrule speak as he stands close behind him. Hyrule smiles shyly as he looks down at Wind. "Oops, sorry, didn't mean to scare you there Wind."

Wind waves him off with a smile. "It's fine, don't worry about it and I have no idea but knowing them, it has to something really funny or really dumb." Wind says as he walks into the hold where he could see Legend on his side and holding his stomach as he tries to stifle his laughter, Wild was hiding his face into his hands as he laughed while Twilight was laughing without a care.

"Or both," Hyrule mutters while Wind almost chokes on a snort.

"Did you all find the beer that's here and somehow got yourself all high on it or something?" Wind asked, causing all three of them to jump as they cut their laughter in their shock but they were still all grins as Twilight seemed to brighten up at the sight of Wind.

"Wind! You will not believe this! The memory Wild had was of his pirate dad!" Twilight exclaimed, Wild hides his face with a groan while Legend grins.

Wind blinks at this, finding himself at a loss for words as he looks between them then towards Hyrule, who seemed just as shocked as Wind was as he held a hand over his mouth.

"Wait, when did Wild have a pirate dad?" Hyrule asked Wind's exact thoughts out loud.

Twilight and Legend look towards Wild, who shrugs. "I only know because the man in the memory I saw referred to himself as my pirate dad."

Wind blinks again before grinning himself. "Wait, this explains your knowledge of sailing though! This makes so much sense and you having the blood of a pirate despite the fact that you used to be a knight explains your personality as you act nothing like a knight!"

Wild snorts at that. "That's true enough."

"What exactly happened in the memory? Do you know what triggered it?" Hyrule asked as he sat down near where Legend was laying while Wind sat in front of Wild and Twilight.

"Well, I had just taken the ropes that Twilight was having a hard time tying and I was about to tie them into their proper knot when I heard this loud laughter." Wild begins with a small smile as he waves his hands around. "So I look up to see this man standing there and holding the steering wheel tightly and he's grinning as the rain is coming down on us hard and the wind is howling around us loudly..."

There was a faraway look in Wild's eyes he trails off for a moment before continuing. "And he's about Time's height with bigger muscles then Time or Twilight has." That got a low whistle from Legend which causes Wild to grin. "But I didn't feel afraid of him as there was something about his presence that felt comforting to be around. He then tells me, "Don't you worry 'bout a thing Link! Your amazing pirate dad has everything under control! Never a better time to feel alive than when you're stuck in a storm that is trying to wreck your ship!"." Wild says in a gruff sounding voice that got a snort from Wind and Legend while Twilight and Hyrule shakes their heads.

"Well that explains how you know that he's your pirate dad," Hyrule says while Wind grins.

"He's not wrong though, getting caught in a wild storm that is trying to sink your ship definitely makes you feel more alive than anything else." Wind says excitedly, glad to know that there was finally someone else in the group who could agree with him on this as he gets a nod from Wild in agreement. "He definitely speaks like a true pirate."

"Ya, and then he tells me not to tell my father about how we got stuck in a storm cause apparently he had tried to warn us about the storm beforehand and my dad didn't want to get told another, "I told you so," from him but just he said though he turns to look at me..." Wild trails off as he frowns. "The grin had fallen and there was a look of fear and yelled at me to look out but when I blinked he was gone and the next I knew I was on the ground cause Twilight had pushed me down to get out of that barrel's away and...you know the rest." Wild finishes with a grimace and a shrug.

Wind frowns at that, remembering the shot of fear he felt when he saw where that loose barrel was heading for him and remembers his worry about Wild being mad at him.

Fiddling with his fingers as he looks down at his lap, Wind takes a deep breath. "Hey Wild," Wind looks up as he gets a hum from Wild who was staring directly at him with his head tilted. "Are...you upset that I sent you down here?"

Wild blinks as he furrows his eyebrows in confusion while the others exchange looks. "No...of course not. I mean, ya was a little upset but you were right in sending me down here and I needed a moment to clear my head anyway as that memory really sent me for a loop." Wild then looks down at his hands with a frown while Wind lets out a sigh of relief. "It must be pretty silly for me to let myself get all out of whack all because I found out I have two dads and that one was actually a pirate. It just...not what I was expecting to find out."

Legend sits up to bump his shoulder into Wild's shoulder. "Don't be an idiot, it's like you said. Most people have a mom and a dad. It makes sense to be a little surprised by that. I know I would be if I was in your place."

"But you would have had a mom at some point or you wouldn't exist so it's not like you're that far off anyway." Wind says with a shrug while Wild lets out a snort.

"Ya, I guess so."

"But this is great though! I can teach or refresh you all about the things you should know about sailing or about being a pirate or refresh your memory!" Wind says excitedly as so many things that he could teach Wild zip across his mind.

Wild smiles widely at that. "I would love that."

* * *

"And this, my friends is Windfall island!" Wind declares proudly as he gestures to the island while the Links walk off the ship and onto solid land.

"Oh, thank goddesses, solid land." Legend said as he flops down onto the ground after stepping off of the ship, earning him some odd looks from the islanders as they pass by while the Links looked on in amusement.

Wind rolls his eyes before turning to face Time. "Do you guys think you'll be fine on your own? I was going to go with Tetra to pick up a crewmate of ours as he had been dealing with some business for Tetra." Wind explains. "But I can stay with you guys if you need me to show you around and-" Time interrupts him with a wave of a hand as he shook his head.

"No, we'll be alright on our own Wind. You should go with your friend, we don't know how long we'll be spending here so you should spend as much time as you can with her." Time says with a smile as Wind brightens up that.

"Ya, alright! Thank you! I'll meet up with you guys here and Wild!" Wild whirled around from where he stood, talking to Twilight. "Don't blow anything up!"

Twilight snorted while Wild scoffed, seeming to be offended by such an accusation but Wind turned around to run to where Tetra was standing a little ways from the group before Wild could say anything back at him.

Tetra stood up straight from where she was lending against a barrel and her arms crossed over her chest.

"How much do you want to bet that Wild's going to blow something?" Tetra asked as soon as Wind came to stand beside him with her usual cocky grin on her face.

"70 rupees say that he'll blow something up in ten minutes." Wind responses instantly.

"Hmm, 90 rupees say that he'll blow something up in five minutes," Tetra says while Wind grins as he holds a hand out for Tetra, who gives it a firm shake before she darts off, running straight to where the hotel that Gonzo should be staying at was.

"Hey!" Wind yelled as he started running after her.

"Last one to the hotel has to clean the deck!"

"Ugh!" Wind cried out while Tetra laughed as they waved around the citizens of Windfall with a grin.

Wind greets the familiar citizens with a grin as he catches up to Tetra.

Halfway to the hotel though, a loud boom erupts across the island, towards where Wind knew the bomb shop was, causing both Wind and Tetra to come to a skidding stop and startling the citizens of Windfall.

The citizens stand and stare at the smoke that was rising as they whisper to each other while Wind and Tetra share a look before Tetra looks down at her wrist where she had set up a timer on her watch and she frowns at it.

"Damn, it's been six minutes." Tetra curses while Wind lets out a sigh of relief with a grin. “I’ll give you the rupees when we get back to the ship.”

"Alright! Let’s go see what trouble Wild has gotten himself into, I’m sure Gonzo can wait on us a little bit longer!" And with that, they took off running again but this time towards where the bomb shop was which sat at the far side of the island.

Wind and Tetra run up to where there was a cluster of trees and come to a stop there, peering around the trees where they could make out the Links but also a couple of people in tight red weird looking outfits.

“Who the hell are those red freaks?” Tetra asked while Wind let out a sigh as he recognized the people in the tight red suits that had shown up during their travels.

“Yiga’s, traitors to the crown, they're from Wild’s Hyrule. They must have attacked them the second they Wild as he’s their prime target. I’ve fought them before, they're not easy to fight against.” Tetra made a face at that.

“Wonderful,” Tetra muttered sarcastically, the two then heard a crunch from behind, paired with giggling causing the duo to spin around and Wind immediately blocked an arrow with his sword before it could embed itself into his chest.

In front of them stood two Yigas that decided to go poof in purple smoke in a matter of seconds causing Wind to let out a groan as him and Tetra moved to stand back to back as she pulled out her own sword.

Luckily for them, it didn’t take for them to take down the two Yigas as him and Tetra worked together as a well-oiled team, just like they did before Wind had got pulled into his most recent adventure. It made a grin spread across his face, glad to know that even after they had spent apart, they were still able to work as a team.

Once they had cut down those two Yiga’s, causing them to disappear into a cloud of smoke, they spun around and ran into the fray that Wild and others were caught up in. 

"Hey! You guys got my signal!" Wild yelled as he flashes Wind a grin when took down the Yiga that was trying to sneak up on Wild.

Bringing Wind to look up at him with a look of confusion. "Signal?"

"Ya, hm," Wild says as he defeats another Yiga before jumping back to dodge a hit. "We got ambushed while we were exploring the island and so I shot a bomb arrow towards one of the Yiga's as a way to signal you and Tetra so then you knew where we were."

"So you didn't blow anything up?" Tetra asked as slides in after taking down a Yiga of her own.

Wild blinks. "Uh, no, the Yiga I was aiming for teleported away so it didn't actually hit him.

Wind snorted while Tetra grins as she lets out a laugh.

_I guess that meant the bet was off._

* * *

_It was always Yigas. Why did it always have to be Yigas?_ Wild thought to himself with a huff as takes down another.

The sight of them made his blood boil as he scowls at them. But wipes it off when he sees Wind and Tetra appear and place on a smile as they hold a short conversation about his bomb arrow.

It brought him to pout a little when they assumed that he had blown something up but he still smiles as he jokes with them.

Helping him feel a little bit better about having to deal with an ambush. 

It was odd though, they never attacked him or anyone really in a big group like this before. The only time Wild had ever had to worry about so many Yigas at once was when he was sneaking into the Yiga base back during his journey and it's in Wind's world of all places.

"Ugh, damn it..!" Wild hears a grunt causing him to turn around. Grimacing when he sees that Hyrule had an arrow in his shoulder.

Wild goes to take a step towards him, only for his foot to hit something, and stumble forward. He lands into a forward roll but when he looks up, he finds a Yiga looming over him ready to stab him with their cleaver.

Despite knowing he won't be fast enough, he tries to throw his sword upwards to block. Only for something to block the attack for him.

Wild eyes widened as Time stood above him with his back towards him. Their leader stood tall as he throws the Yiga back and defends Wild with ease. "You alright Wild?"

"Y-Ya I-" Something got caught in his throat as he stops speaking. A feeling of familiarity washes over him as he watches Time fight against the Yiga that seems to be a hell of a lot stronger then than they usually were.

Then he blinks to shake himself out of whatever stupor he fell into.

But when he opens his eyes, Time was gone, but that didn't matter as his mind immediately focuses on the man that was in Time's place.

He was slimmer, his body shape being more closer to Warriors as he stood tall against the Yigas that were attacking him.

"Link! Are you alright?"

"Y-ya d-dad." Came a small voice that sounded higher in pitch and one that Wild didn't recognize that mouth moves around as he lays frozen on his shoulders. He's stuck on the sight that was in front of him, on his...father?

_This must be my knight dad…_

Where his pirate dad had short dark hair. His knight father had dirty blonde hair that was pulled into a short, high spiky ponytail and was dressed in Hyrule's knight attire.

"Good. Now I need to get up and run to get your father!" That line from his father causing a wave of unknown anger to rise above the fear that was running through him.

"But I can fight! I have been training for a reason I-"

He was cut off when his father turned around to say something to him after he had defeated a Yiga.

Only for everything to stop still as another Yiga appears and stabs his father through the gut.

A choked out gasp escapes Wild while blood spills over his father's lips when he coughs before he forces a smile onto his face. "Go find your pops, son. I love you.”

And within a blink of an eye. It was over, and Wild was left reeling again as he pants heavily, staring at nothing as he struggles to focus his eyes onto something, anything as he tries to make sense of what he just saw.

"-il-"

A burning sensation flares up within Wild's chest causing him to bring his hand onto his chest. Gripping his shirt tightly as he struggles to take a deep breath.

"-ild!"

Someone was trying to say something, but Wild couldn't focus on it. Too many things were going through his head and didn't know where to even begin trying to sort through all of it.

Then everything stopped and a face came into focus when he felt a pair of hands slap onto his cheeks. Causing him to snap his eyes upwards, making eye contact with Twilight.

"T-Twi-" Wild chokes out between frantic, desperate breathes. His hands were shaking too hard for him to sign while Twilight shushes him softly.

"You're alright. Everything is okay. Just copy my breathing Wild." Twilight says softly as he moves one of Wild's hands to press onto his own chest.

"T-th-th-e Y-Yi-g-"

"They're all gone. We've dealt with all of them. Just focusing on breathing, Cub." Wild nods as he focuses on trying to take a breath and holding it before letting it out slowly.

"There you go Cub. That's it." Twilight says softly as he adjusts his hold on Wild, bringing him closer to himself.

Wild looks up when hears footsteps, a deep blush appears across his face when he takes notice of the other Links and Tetra who was by Wind's side, standing around him and Twilight with looks of concern.

Wild swallows once he had breathing mostly under control. But his heart still felt like it was about to beat out of his chest as he pushes himself off of Twilight and onto shaky feet.

With a worried gaze, Time steps forward and places a hand on Wild's shoulder. "Are you alright Wild?"

Wild swallows as he looks down at his feet to avoid seeing his knight dad's face trying to overlap onto Time's face.

Not trusting his voice, he raises shaky hands and signs as he nods. _"Yes. Sorry."_

Time lets out a sigh. "It's alright Wild….was that a memory just now?"

A grimace takes over Wild's face before nodding as resolves to keep his gaze pointed downwards.

"How about we go on ahead and head back to the ship? Me and Tetra still need to go grab Gonzo anyways-"

"Miss Tetra! Link? When did you show up? I thought you were world hopping with those hero friends of yours!" Wind was cut off by a deep gruff voice, one that made Wild cringe as the man sounded far too much like his pirate dad's voice for his own liking.

A whimper escaped Wild when he looked up and stumbled backward as he took in the man before him.

_He looked too much like him, far too much like him and it was too much for him. He can't handle this, not right now-_

A hand claps down onto his shoulder, causing him to stop and look up to see Twilight staring down at him with worried eyes while Wild could distantly hear Wind yelling the name, "Gonzo," excitedly but he couldn't find it in himself to care as he buries his face into Twilight's shoulder and wraps his arms around the man. Losing the fight in him to care about how others saw him.

Twilight hums softly as lays his chin on top of Wild's head. "It's okay Cub. It's going to be alright."

_No it won't. Cause they're both dead and there is nothing I can do about it._

* * *

Wind lets out a sigh as he sat in the cockpit. Studying the horizon with Aryll's telescope in hand while the ship sails across the clear calm waters of the ocean under the setting sun while his legs dangle over the edge of the cockpit.

He lowers his hands and looks down at the telescope in his hands.

Whatever memory Wild saw this time, brought his mood down so low. That he has gone completely quiet and wouldn't pull his eyes from his feet during their walk back to the ship.

Everyone saw what had happened. How Wild had almost gotten stabbed by the Yigas if Time hadn't stepped in when he did. But it still took them a moment to realize that their cook had gone so still. That he had gotten lost in a memory. But it was luckily before anything bad could happen.

Whenever everyone else is down, Wild always stepped up to do what he could to cheer up the others. Even if that means making a fool of himself.

And Wind wasn't sure what to do to help cheer Wild up. Not when he wouldn't even speak to Twilight and everyone knew how close those two were.

All Wind knew was that when he was sad, he liked to climb onto high places and watch how the sun would meet the ocean as the day slowly turns into night.

Though, Wind does recall there being times where Wild would climb up into a tree to sleep in or laze around in. Maybe bringing him up here where he is in the nice sea breeze would help him feel better rather than laying curled up below deck thinking about, whatever it was that was making him sad.

With that, Wind nods to himself as he gets up. He stores the telescope into his bag and climbs down the cockpit with ease. One he reaches the ground, he turns and heads straight to where Twilight was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. Resolved to glare at the ground by the entrance that leads to the hold.

Wind slows down as he gives Time a raised eyebrow, who sat beside Twilight with an amused smile. "Pup here kept fretting over Wild to the point where Wild threw a bottle of water at him and yelled at him to leave him alone." Twilight grumbles to himself while Wind smiles slightly at that before patting Twilight on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Twi, I'm sure Wild will be alright." Wind says before turning away to head down into the hold where he found, Wars, Legend, and Four were playing a game of cards while Hyrule and Sky were sleeping against each other.

Wild was curled up in the far corner.

After giving the Links that were awake a friendly greeting and receive either a friendly greeting back or a grunt, courtesy of the usual salty Legend, Wind heads over to where Wild was curled up onto his side and plops down on top of Wild's side.

Wild gives Wind a side look with tired eyes while Wind grins. "I was wondering if you would like to go watch the sunset with me. It's beautiful watching the sunset into the ocean where the horizon meets with the sea."

It was silent between the two of them as Wild stared at him for a moment before nodding. Wind's smile brightens at this and jumps off of Wild's side so then he could stand up onto his feet.

"Just to warn you though, Twilight is sitting grumpily by the entrance." Wild let out a huff at that while Wind heard a snort from Legend as the two of them walk back up towards the deck.

Though once they were only a few feet from the entrance, Wild goes from walking to dashing forward in a matter of seconds. Leaving Wind to sputter as rushes to catch up to him while laughing.

They don't stop until they reach the ladder that would lead them up to the cockpit. Wind turns to look over his shoulder at where Twilight and Time were sitting. Twilight sat with a pout and crossed arms as he burned his gaze into Wild's back while Time smirks and gave Wind a thumbs up.

Wind smiles back before turning to look up as he begins climbing after Wild.

By the top Wind makes it up to the top of the cockpit. Wild was already sitting at the edge with his arms on the railing as he stares into the sunset.

Once Wind settled beside Wild at the edge of the cockpit. A blanket of silence seemed to blanket over the two of them as they watch the sunset beneath the ocean together and the sky changes from blue to a rosy gold before becoming a dark mysterious blue full of little white specks of stars that made up constellations that Wind could list off of by memory.

"The constellations." Wild's stated, breaking the silence as Wind turned towards him with a questioning hum while Wild kept staring up at the stars. "Can you tell me about them?"

Wind smiles. "Of course."

* * *

A soft smile takes over Wild's face as he listens to Wind, talking about his constellations as he points them out in the sky. Explaining their shapes and how they can help some sailors out.

Listening to the Sailor's calm voice helped drown out the loud thoughts that kept echoing through Wild's head as he tries to keep the memories of his dads at the back of his mind.

But it wasn't enough, as the memories keep bringing themselves up To the forefront of his mind. Taunting him with words that he knows that he shouldn't listen to but his mind replays them like a broken record.

"-ild-"

A jolt ran through him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Bringing him to look up at Wind who was staring at him with a worried frown. A blush ran across Wild's face as he realizes that he had zoned out of Wind's discussion about the stars.

Wild swallows. "S-sorry I-" his throat tightens itself up again. Cutting him off as he looks down at his hands while Wind squeezes his shoulder.

"It's alright. You don't have to talk yet if you're not ready to." Wind tells him while Wild shrugs.

_Did he want to talk about it? It was fine at first, talking about the first memory as it was fun learning that he once had a pirate dad._

But that was opposed to be it. He hasn't expected to receive more memories. Even if it was just one memory about his knight dad.

It didn't help that he got to see what they looked like. Got to actually see them as human beings rather than just a name of a person that once existed but had forgotten about.

He hasn't thought too much about his family before the Calamity. It was too painful to think about the people he had completely forgotten about to where he hasn't even asked his Zelda about them. Deciding it was best not to, especially when they were all dead anyway.

Especially since he hasn't ever expected to remember any of them.

But he has and doesn't know how to feel about that. The only thing he knew was that his anger for the Yiga's had grown ten times more since seeing that memory.

A rage burns in his chest now that he knew that they were the ones to take his knight dad away from him.

Made him wish that _he_ had taken Master Kohga down himself instead of allowing his stupidity to be his downfall.

Wild swallows again as he rungs his hands. "I-'' He began before stopping. He licked his dry, chewed up lips as he tried to think about how he wanted to go about this.

He wanted to talk. But talking felt so hard to do. But Wind didn't know sign all that well so signing wasn't an option.

"You know, I never thought that I would one day sail across the open seas looking for a new Hyrule. I always assumed I would just live the rest of my life on Outset island with Aryll and Grandma." Wind says, bringing Wild to look over at the Sailor in surprise as he stares out into the open seas with a smile. "I always loved the ocean though. It was just always a part of my life. Of who I thought of myself as. But then, when my sister had been kidnapped and I had demanded for Tetra to take me to where my sister had been taken. She smiled and told me that I had the blood of a pirate. Something about that connected with me and it just felt so right."

Wild hums at that as Wind looks back at with a small smile. "...That Gonzo guy, he looked a lot like my pirate dad. He just reminded me of how I'll never see my pirate dad ever again. And it was after seeing a memory of my knight dad protecting me from some Yigas. Only to get killed because I had distracted him and it cost him his life."

"To be honest, I don't remember a whole lot about my parents either." Wind tells him as he looks back out into the sea. "They just...weren't really there but Grandma was. She always was. I just remembered them always being out at sea as Grandma believed that a ship wasn't a place for a child to be raised, especially a pirate ship but I didn't know that my parents were pirates until after my first adventure. I never really cared to know about them. Grandma and the other adults on the island and the adults in Tetra's crew were enough. But...it was still nice knowing. It was like I learned about something that I never knew I wanted to know."

Wild smiles as he throws an arm Wind's shoulders and pulls the Sailor into his side.

"Thanks, Sailor, I needed that, this," Wild says as he gestures to their surrounding area and thmseleves.

Wind grins up at him. "It's no problem Wild! Pirate buddies gotta stick like us gotta stick together!"

By the time they made it to Outset, Wild felt a little bit lighter and more at ease after his talk with Wind. It still took a few days to get Twilight to stop hovering over him worriedly, but with Wind's and the other Links' help. They were able to get Twilight to loosen up by the time they reached Outset island a few days later.

It helped that Wild hasn't received any more memories but made sure to put space between him and Gonzo as he couldn't quite stomach being around someone who looked so much like his pirate dad.

And the island was lovely. Wild could see why Wind loved his island so much. It was calm, peaceful, and it even had such lovely people.

Wind's grandma, unsurprisingly, had been very welcoming and warm since they had shown and the same goes for Aryll. Her eyes seemed to dazzle with excitement as she asked them all a million questions.

Her pure and unlimited energy made Wild smile as he did his best to keep up with the little girl.

There was something oddly familiar by her that tugged at something at the back of his mind. But out of habit, he ignored it without actually thinking about what that could mean.

It wasn't until he saw Aryll running towards Wind with two wooden swords in her hands that he realized with a cold realization what the tugging meant.

Causing him to lose his smile in a matter of seconds while others laughed as Aryll begs for Wind to teach her some sword techniques.

Wild felt trapped and frozen to his spot as he watched Wind give in to Aryll's pleads. Taking a wooden sword from her hands while fear blossomed in the middle of his chest.

His mind yells at him to move, to run. To avoid seeing another memory.

But he finds himself stuck in place as he realizes how his heart seemed to yearn for the memory while Wind begins teaching some sword techniques with the other Links piping in their own advice.

So with a deep breath. Wild blinks.

And gone was the sound of the ocean crashing against the beach.

Gone was Wind smiling while the others joke around as he teaches his little sister how to fight with a sword.

In its place, was the sight of a blonde-haired little girl that was panting as she laughed. Holding tightly onto the handle of a wooden sword.

Her blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight, golden straight hair that went past her shoulders with bangs that stopped at her brow.

He soon realizes that he was panting as a warm feeling of happiness bubbles up within his chest.

"Alright, you two. I think that's enough for our knight and pirate in training." Wild looks up at the familiar voice of his pirate dad who smiles down at them with a plate of cookies in hand.

"Oh! Cookies!" The little girl cries as she runs up to their dad while Wild runs after her immediately, feeling like a passenger in his body when he moves. "Dad didn't help you make them, right pops?"

Pops laughs at this. A deep, rough, belly laugh that Wild knew would echo in his ears at night when he tries to sleep as he feels himself smile.

"I heard that string bean!" Their dad yelled from inside their house. "I'm not that bad! Link eats my cooking!"

"Link eats rocks!" The little girl yelled back while Wild feels himself glare at the little girl before wrapping an arm around her neck and rubbing his fist against the middle of her head causing her to squeal.

Something Wild remembers seeing Wind do to his sister.

His sister slips out of grasps as she sticks out a tongue at him. "I bet he would eat a hearty lizard if I were to-ack!" She starts running while laughing like a madman as Wild feels himself go chasing after her.

Then Wild blinks.

And the memory was gone.

First, the sound of the ocean crashing against the land came back into focus.

Then the sight of Wind laughing as he uses Warriors as a dummy to teach Aryll something.

Finally, he notices the feeling of an arm wrapped around his shoulders, causing him to look up to find Twilight looking down at him in worry with a small frown.

"You okay?" Twilight whispers softly and for a moment. Wild just stares at him as wonders to himself, if he was alright.

His throat burns with tears full of emotions he wanted to shed but he swallows as he smiles at Twilight.

"Ya, I'm alright. Just had another memory." Wild choked out softly. "I had a little sister apparently and it seems I ate rocks even before the Calamity and Pops, my pirate dad was the cook while my knight dad wasn't a good cook."

Twilight chuckles. "I guess that means you aren't that different from who you were before the Calamity than you are now. The main difference being that, you don't have any expectations to live up to. So you're free to fully express yourself unlike before the calamity."

Wild smiles as he watches Aryll laugh as Wind collapses dramatically after being stabbed in the gut by his sister.

Two weeks later, a portal appears. So they say their goodbyes to Wind's Grandma and his little sister and to the rest of the islanders before jumping through and finding themselves in Wild's world.

Immediately, Wild maps out a direct route that would take them straight to Kakariko village.

The trip there takes the entire day, the sun is just beginning to set when they arrive. Wild greets the villagers with a smile and a friendly wave as they pass by.

Wild pauses for a moment though after they had paid for their rooms and gotten their room keys. He turns to look out through the window to where he knew where Impa lived, wondering if maybe she had the answers he wanted.

"Wild?" Wild looks down to see Wind looking up at him with a smile while the Links are trying to keep a sneaky eye on him. "If you got anything you want to do then go on ahead. We'll be alright on our own for a few minutes."

"Don't blow anything up Cub," Twilight says with a grin as he claps Wild on the shoulder while Wind sticks his tongue out at her.

Twilight laughs as him and Wind turns away to join the others.

Wild takes a deep breath, shaking his hands before leaving the hotel and heading for Impa's home.

He knocks on the door and walks in when he hears a, "Come in." and closes the door behind him.

"Link, it's good to see that you're back. I've heard that you arrived here with those companions of yours?" Impa greets Wild warmly with a smile in her usual place in the center of her home.

Wild smiles as he folds his legs underneath him to sit in front of her. "Ya, I don't know how long we'll be here for but I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about before the Calamity."

Impa raises an eyebrow. "Oh?" She asked curiously.

With a deep breath as he looks down at his hands. Wild begins to explain each memory he has had of his family. At the end of him recounting each memory. Wild looks up from his hands to find Impa smiling at him.

"This is lovely news Link and perfect timing too," Impa says as she stands up and heads into and waves for Wild to follow her as she heads down a flight of stairs, to her basement. "Me and Zelda were looking through some old boxes I have a few days ago."

Wild got up to follow her as she continued to explain how after the Calamity, his sister was the only survivor of his family beside him. His pops died protecting her and their home while his dad had been slain by some Yigas that have been trying to capture Wild once they figured out who was carrying the master sword when he was fourteen.

"You always did carry the guilt of what happened to your father no matter what anyone tried to say," Impa says softly while Wild looks around the basement, seeing that it was indeed full of boxes. "Ari was fourteen when the Calamity happened. But despite the pain, she was in after losing you and Logan. She did everything she could to help me round up all the survivors and rebuild what we could. She buried her own dream in doing so along with her pain."

"What was her dream?" Wild asked as Impa opened up a box, only to pause at the question.

"You never wanted to be a knight. It was forced upon you. A king made a law a long time ago that when the time of the second calamity is near and we have yet to find out who the next hero is. Then every boy that is twelve years or older must try to find and pull the master sword from within the Lost Woods. You were twelve when this law was enforced."

Wild swallows at that as he looks down at his hands. "And I was chosen."

"Yes, your sister told me that she remembers that day like it was just yesterday. She remembers coming home in tears with the sword on your back as you both had dreamed of one-day becoming pirates and sailing the seas together as a team." Impa says as she begins searching the box before pulling out some paper. "But when your sister turned sixteen, I convinced her to at least try to live out her dream and travel the seas anyways as I knew that's what you would want for her and she did but before left. She left you a letter and she would write another one whenever she would visit. It's been 90 years since I've seen her through. But she has sent us letters by using a bird to mail them."

Wild takes the letters into his hands carefully as he sits down on a chair while Impa takes a seat on the other chair.

**_Dear Rock Eating Weirdo,_ **

**_I wanted to wait for when you woke up but it's been two years and you're still sleeping. Yesterday I snuck up onto the plateau where the shrine you're sleeping in is._ **

**_I had to see it just one more time before leaving. I don't know when I'll come back. Too many sad memories. It hurts being here when Pops and Dad and you aren't here by my side. But I will come back when you wake up._ **

**_So tomorrow I'm setting off to travel the seas to find other continents. Maybe find one where I don't have to worry about a crazy demon coming to life every other century. That'll be nice._ **

**_I miss you and I hope when you wake up and that once you have done your duty as the hero of courage that'll you come to find me if I'm not back when you wake up. Whenever that may be._ **

**_Because I know you, you'll wake up. You have to wake up. I'll be very upset if I found that you had died in that shrine._ **

**_So I'll see you whenever Big brother._ **

**_Lots of love from Ari._ **

Wild sniffed as he swallows and switches to the next letter. He smiles as she talks about her travels and all the islands she had found and explored that weren't being affected by malice and Ganon.

"She got married?" Wild whispers in shock as he reads a letter that was about 80 years old, meaning she had to be around 36 when she got married. "And has kids?"

Impa smiles at him as he looks up at her. "She has _grandchildren_ Link. Meaning that you're a great uncle."

Wild sniffed as he wipes a few tears away that had escaped. "That...that's great. I'm glad to hear that she was still able to have a life. I-" Wild stops as he swallows. "Is...is she still alive?"

Impa nods. "She is and she's waiting for you. She even put instructions on how to find her in one of her letters. Go find her when you finish this adventure and meet the rest of your family.

Wild nods with a wobbly smile. "Ya...ya, I'll do that. Thank you, Impa."

"Of course Link. After everything, this is the least I could do for you."

"Impa!" Zelda could be heard yelling. "Link! I know you're here! How dare you not visit me first! I swear I-" She goes silent as she appears at the end of the stairs. Her eyes immediately zeroing in on the papers in his hands.

Wild gives her a small smile. "Oh! Hey Fl-Zelda! I'm sorry, I just had to ask Impa a few questions first since I recovered some memories of my family and I ju-"

A gasp escaped Zelda as her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. "That's wonderful Link! These are the letters from your sister me and Impa found right? Impa! Have you shown him the sword we found to?" Zelda asked as she bounced over excitedly with her hands clapped together.

"Sword?" Wild asked as he stores the letters into his Sheikah slate while Impa chuckles.

"No, not yet but I was about to," Impa says as turns about towards the box and pulls out a sword that was in its sheath from it and hands it to Wild.

"Well you see Link, pirates apparently have their own way of proposing! Instead of rings, they propose with swords or dangers. Sometimes they're crafted by hand! That's how your Pops proposed to your dad! You told me that the sword your dad fought with was the sword that your Pops crafted himself since he's a blacksmith." Zelda explains excitedly with a wide grin while Wild takes the sheathed sword into his hands and carefully pulls it out of its leather sheath.

Wild recognized the sword from the memory of his dad protecting him from those Yigas.

But close up, Wild could Hylian writing written out across the blade in red.

_Will you marry me?_

Is what it read causing Wild to let out a breath of astonishment before putting the blade back into its sheath and stores it into his slate where it would be safe with a soft smile and heart full of warmth.

"It was passed down to you after your dad's death but you told me you were afraid of breaking it like you do with every other blade you have ever held so you never fought with it yourself," Zelda says with a smile.

Wild nods as Zelda grabs hold of his hands. "Now come on let's go show it to your friends! They seemed worried about you so I'm sure they'll love to hear about all of this."

Wild laughs as he lets her drag him out of Impa's home and waves the two goodbyes with a smile.

"You plan on going after her when you're done with this journey, right?" Wild looks up at her in surprise while Zelda gives him a small glare. "What? I know you Link and I know you're going to want to and I'm going to allow it under one _condition_.”

"Ya, okay, what is it?" Knowing Zelda, this is her messing around with him or it's something reasonable.

"I can get to come with you!" Zelda declared as she clasps her hands together with stars in her eyes. "I mean think about the science and the creatures that could be over there! I wanna know how to use birds as messengers! Don't you?"

Wild blinks before he snorts as he laughs. "Ya, of course, you can come. I thought that was something you would be able to assume." Wild tells her with a smile.

"Besides, while your pops may not be your real dad, you still got the blood of a pirate and-"

Zelda cuts herself off when she sees Wild's face fall as he stops in place. "Wait, what do you mean I'm related to him?"

"Oh! I thought you knew! He's your godfather! Your parents were his best friends. He was in the middle of retiring as a pirate and becoming a blacksmith when they were killed in a raid but you survived and he took on the role of raising you afterward. At least, that's what I remember you telling me." Zelda explains while Wild nods in understanding as he relaxes.

"What about Ari?" Wild asked curiously, surprised to find that he wasn't actually related to his dads and possibly his sister. They were still his family that had been with him and help raised him into who he was now. It didn't matter that they weren't related by blood.

"Oh, that's the funny thing. You told me that you two weren't related by blood at all as she's the niece of your guy's dad, the knight one, as his younger brother got arrested for being an abusive father after his wife passed away after childbirth, and yet somehow you two look like siblings as you both have blue eyes and blonde hair."

Wild snorts as the two begin walking towards the hotel again.

"Well isn't that ironic, the niece of a knight becomes pirate while the son of pirates becomes not only a knight but the next hero of courage."

_As the blood of a pirate will always have a taste for the sea and call for those who appreciate the sea. Whether they have the blood of a pirate or not._


End file.
